Nothing On You
by sk8ergirl24
Summary: Shane is jealous when he finds out Mitchie has a crush on a professional baseball player, and tries to put a stop to it. Smitchie fluff.


**I dunno where this came from. I just like jealous boys. lmao This might have something to do with the fact that **_**I'm**_** in love with Josh Hamilton, who is my favorite baseball player on the planet. Sorry if it's lame. lol I'm still trying to get back into my Smitchie writing groove. So bear with me. This is just something that popped into my head while writing the next chapter of IIWIN. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Camp Rock, Josh Hamilton, the Texas Rangers, or the New York Yankees. Nothing.**

**

* * *

**

After a long day of endless meetings with his record executives, and not to mention studio time, Shane Gray finally made his way into his fairly new home in New Jersey, where he was hoping to spend the rest of his night relaxing with his wife of nearly a year. He was sure neither one of them would want to cook, because he knew she had been working today also, so takeout sounded pretty relaxing as well, and that way neither of them would have to worry about cleaning the dishes or anything like that. Which was good, because Shane was just dying to cuddle with his wife on the couch and watch tv. Nights alone were sometimes hard to come by when you were Shane and Mitchie Gray. Especially since Shane just finished up a tour with his band, Connect 3. And as much as he loved his best friends, Nate Johnson and Jason Alexander, he just wanted time with his wife. He had seen enough of his best friends, and not nearly enough of his wife.

By the time he got inside his house and took of his signature leather jacket, he was just about ready to fall off his tired legs and into a nice hot shower. He could hear the television turned on in the living room, and when he went to inspect he saw his wife curled up on the couch, watching a baseball game. The Texas Rangers and New York Yankees to be exact. Mitchie was from Dallas, so Shane very well knew that her favorite team was the Rangers, and they often found themselves getting competitive, because Shane's favorite team happened to be the Yankees, having grown up in New Jersey and all. (Though it was nothing compared to the arguments she got in with Nate, considering he was one of the biggest Yankee fans around.) Shane chose not to argue with Mitchie, because she was serious about the Rangers, and he didn't like it when he got in trouble with her, because he usually ended up on the couch, and obviously he never wanted to go through that again, so he just learned to shut his mouth. Especially because she hardly ever got to see any Rangers game considering they lived so far away from Texas, so he didn't always get to see how much she really liked the baseball team.

"Hey, babe." He greeted as he finally moved all the way into the living room and plopped down on the couch right next to his wife, obviously expecting a kiss in greeting, like he usually got when he got home.

Instead, all he got was, "Hey, Shane." She didn't even turn to look at him, her eyes never left their television set.

Shane pouted, feeling neglected.

"Don't I get a kiss? I missed you." She could never resist his pout, but she wasn't even looking at him, so the effect obviously wasn't the same.

"Later." Was her distracted response.

"Why not now?"

She huffed, still not looking away from the baseball game. "Because Josh Hamilton's at bat."

Shane scrunched his eyebrows. "So?"

Mitchie scoffed. "So, I am not missing a chance to see Josh Hamilton. Especially since you won't order me that baseball package so I can see all the games. I need to Josh Hamilton when I can."

"Why Josh Hamilton?"

"Because he's hot!" She said as if it were the most obvious thing ever, but it made Shane frown deeply.

"Since when do you think Josh Hamilton is hot?" He demanded, not pleased with this new information about his wife.

"I've always thought he was hot." She shrugged. "Ever since he joined the Rangers."

Shane glared at the television. How could she think this guy was hot? She was married, she wasn't allowed to think other guys were hot.

Okay, maybe that's pushing it a little bit, but still. Shane didn't like this at all.

"Do you think he's hotter than I am?" He asked.

"Will you shut up, I'm trying to watch the game." Was her only response.

Shane's eyes widened in disbelief. "You _do_ think he's hotter than I am!" He accused. "You didn't even deny it!" He frowned.

She rolled her eyes and finally looked at her husband. "I do not think he's hotter than you. You're both hot in different ways. I've just always had a thing for baseball players."

Shane's jaw dropped at this. "You have a thing for baseball players?" He demanded, shocked and horrified that he was only finding this out now.

Mitchie just rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Shane." She chuckled, amused at her husband's jealousy. "It's nothing serious. I married you, didn't I?"

This still didn't sit well with Shane, knowing his wife was crushing on a baseball player, or players, he wasn't sure, and he was also certain that he honestly did not want to know. But how many other baseball players could she have a crush on? He shuddered at the thought and couldn't deny the jealousy that he was feeling over this entire thing. He decided that he would just have to put a stop to it.

With that thought in mind, and with Mitchie's attention once again averted towards the television, Shane lunged for the remote that was sitting next to her on the armrest. She shrieked, surprised and thoroughly caught off guard, but was quick to catch on to what her husband was doing, and immediately reached for the remote herself.

Which of course, ended up in them playing tug of war with the television remote.

"Shane!" She shrieked, trying with all her might to pull the remote out of her husband's death grip. "Give it, I'm trying to watch the game!"

"No way!" He tried to tug harder. "There is no way in hell am I letting you have a crush on Josh Hamilton or any other baseball player!"

Mitchie let out a scoff, but was still focused on getting the remote away from Shane, but considering he was stronger than her, she was having an awfully tough time. "You're being ridiculous, Shane."

"No, I'm not!" He defended himself, still tugging on the remote.

Shane made the mistake of trying to readjust his grip, and Mitchie took advantage of the brief moment, and made sure to tug with all her might resulting in the remote to slip out of both their grips and go flying across the room, banging into the wall and clattering onto the floor.

They both paused and stared briefly at the now damaged remote.

"Oops." Mitchie muttered after a minute, before turning to glare at her now sheepish husband. "See what happens? Your jealousy broke our remote."

"Well...now neither of us can watch anything."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "You know there are controls on the television, right?"

Shane paused before his eyes widened. "There are?"

Mitchie scoffed and playfully smacked her husband upside the head. "No, Shane, those buttons on the TV set are just for show." She told him sarcastically.

"Well, how was I supposed to know? We've always had a remote!"

"Maybe next time, you won't get so jealous just because I have a crush on Josh Hamilton."

Shane glowered. "Stop saying that."

"Oh, get over it. The guy is 29 and is already married. You have nothing to be jealous of."

"Except that you think he's hot!"

"So?"

"So, I'm supposed to be the only guy you think is hot."

Mitchie just laughed and shook her head. "You're much more than just hot to me, Shane. Something that Josh Hamilton isn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that while I do think Josh Hamilton is hot, that's all there is to it. With you, I think you're hot, but I also love you more than anything or anyone on the planet. And while I like Josh Hamilton, he's no you."

Shane softened and pouted a little bit. "You could have just said that in the first place, ya know?"

Mitchie laughed. "You wouldn't let me! You were too busy trying to rip the remote out of my hands."

Shane shrugged and leaned down to kiss his wife before pulling back with a smile.

"Well, now that we basically can't watch TV without having to move all the way across the room, I say we make better use of our time."

Mitchie smirked. "And what exactly do you have in mind?"

Shane smirked right back at her. "Well, we have this whole big couch to ourselves, and no one around to bug us..."

He trailed off, but Mitchie wasted no time in grabbing his shirt by the collar and forcefully pulling his lips down to hers in a hard, demanding kiss. Shane responded eagerly, his hands already pulling at her shirt.

It wasn't long before Mitchie was leaning backwards and pulling Shane down with her so he was laying down on top of her, her shirt discarded, which would soon be followed by the rest of her clothes, and his.

"Josh Hamilton has nothing on you, Shane." Were Mitchie's words before Shane pulled her back into yet another searing kiss.

* * *

**Eh, not my best, but I'd appreciate if you reviewed anyways. Much love.**


End file.
